Lust in the realm
by The0Summoner
Summary: Only for those who like things that involve action and very intimate relations


Me: *rainbow flies overhead*

Me: *about 10 feet*

Not Me: *feels a strong breeze passing over the head*

Me: *rainbow looks down then spirals downwards*

Me: *gasps*

Not Me: eh.. hello? what is your name? my name is (you will see).

Me: *crashes into the ground*

Me: *dazed*

Not Me: are you okay?

Me: uh

Me: what?

Me: yeah

Me: i'm

Me: *wing cracks*

Me: not ok!

Me: *bites lower lip*

Not Me: do you need any help?

Me: take a guess

Not Me: yes im guessing

Me: *stumbles to her hooves*

Me: could you help me to the library?

Not Me: sure

Me: *front left hoof up in the air*

Me: *limps with you to the library*

Not Me: *takes the blue pegasus to the library*

Me: *nudges the door with her head and collapses indide*

Not Me: so who is meant to be in the library? maybe i can help you

Me: *a purple dragon walks out of a room to your left*

Me: hello?

Me: *stares at rainbow, then you, then rainbow*

Not Me: hello, my name (you will see). what is your name little cute dragon? *looks at the purple dragon*

Me: what have you done to rainbow!

Me: *runs over to her*

Me: rainbow? *a purple alicorn walks down the steps and stops, looking at rainbow*

Not Me: i didnt do anything to rainbow, im presuming its this blue pegasus's name.

Not Me: i only helped here get to this library as she asked when i offered here my help

Me: *the purple alicorn levatates rainbow upstairs and the dracon follows*

Me: what did you do this time rainbow? *said alicorn*

Me: *pegasus* heh

Not Me: *confusingly stays in the main room while the others gone upstairs*

Me: *purple alicorn comes downstairs* thank you for bringing rainbow dash here

Me: she's always doing thing like this

Not Me: ehh no problem, i didnt have much to do anyway, i only came to ponyville this morning.

Not Me: then i guess she should be fine? *smiles*

Me: yes, she'll be alright here

Me: in a couple of days

Me: nooooooooooo! *rainbow*

Me: at least i can read daring do

Not Me: *notices a shelf full of all daring doo books in the whole collection*

Not Me: i guess someone likes darring doo books

Me: well i do like them *alicorn*

Me: I like them more! *rainbow*

Not Me: arent they great, i read those kind of books all the time!

Me: really? *alicorn exitedly*

Me: do you know the first one?

Not Me: yes. *pulls out the first release daring doo book from the collection out of her mane* i also have this book on me all the time

Me: o,k

Me: *winces*

Me: anyway, my names twilight sparkle

Me: the pegasus is rainbow dash

Not Me: nice to meet you

Me: and my number 1 assistant up thare is spike

Not Me: thats the cute little dragon right? *smiles*

Me: yes

Not Me: my name is (you will see)

Me: well nice to meet you, (you will see)

Not Me: nice to meet you too, twilight sparkle

Me: i'm sure rainbow dash would like to say hello aswell, maybe you should come back tomorrow to see her?

Not Me: *hears her stomach calling for food* i guess im getting hungry. do you know a good place where i could get some good food?

Not Me: sure why not.

Me: yes, i could introduce you to applejack.

Not Me: sure

Me: *walks out of tree library*

Me: *holds door open*

Not Me: *walks outside the library* thanks

Not Me: so where does applejack live?

Not Me: .

Not Me: (brb)

Me: not far north.

Me: *starts walking left*

Not Me: *follows twilight*

Me: so, how did you find rainbow?

Not Me: she flew 10 feet over my head, spiraled downwards and crashed near me

Me: wasn't anypony else nearby?

Not Me: yes but they didnt noticed rainbow falling from the sky and crashing

Me: uh huh

Not Me: i just couldnt leave her on her own with that broken wing

Not Me: and you sure she will be allright? it doesnt really seem that her wing will get better to me

Me: well you can be sure i'll fix it

Not Me: at least any time soon

Me: with spike of course

Not Me: oh

Me: it will take a while

Me: but she'll get better

Not Me: i heard the princess luna is back from the moon, the princess celestia's young sister

Me: yes

Me: she came back quite a while ago

Me: as nightmare moo

Me: n

Not Me: i also heard that she came to ponyville during the nightmare night, did the princess have fun?

Me: well...

Me: it took a while for her to adjust

Me: but she came round

Not Me:

Not Me:

Me: there's applejacks barn

Me: *points ahead*

Not Me: oh, it looks amazing in my point of view, who was the designer?

Me: her granny was there when it was built

Me: but i don't know who built it

Me: maybe you could ask her?

Not Me: sure i will, thanks for help to getting here

Me: *you hear a voce from above* hello twilight and twilight's friend!

Me: hi derpy! *twilight*

Not Me: hello derpy?

Me: hi

Me: what's your name?

Not Me: my name is soprano dusk

Not Me: but you can call me sopra *smiles*

Me: ok sopra!

Me: twilight! i have a letter for you!

Me: thank you derpy *twilight*

Not Me: im guessing its from rainbow?

Me: no, it's from celestia

Not Me: oh

Me: there's been trouble near canterlot

Me: i'm sorry but i have to go, applejacks house is just up ahead if you want to go.

Me: *runs off*

Not Me: its fine, thanks for showing me the way here *shouts*

Not Me: *walks up to the barn and knocks on the door politely*

Me: ya'll can come in! it's not locked!

Me: *farm pony voice*

Not Me: *comes in*

Me: ah new pony?

Not Me: yes

Me: well howdy

Me: what's your name?

Not Me: hello, im guessing you are applejack?

Me: yep, best apple bucker around

Not Me: my name is soprano dusk but you can call me sopra

Me: well nice to meet ya'll sopra

Me: so why'd you come to this part of town?

Not Me: i heard i could some good food here

Me: well sure i suppose, it'll be 2 bits an apple

Not Me: what are bits?

Me: you

Me: don't know wha bits are?

Not Me: no, i came from far land outside equestria recently, so i havent learnt much about equestria yet

Me: well

Me: here, on me

Me: *takes out 2 apples and holds them out for you*

Me: and bits are what we use as money here

Me: we use them to buy things

Not Me: thanks and okay *takes the apples excitedly*

Not Me: when i earn some bits i will pay off for those apples!

Me: well i'll see ya'll round then!

Not Me: okay, bye! *waves goodbye*

Not Me: *walks back to the town and around the town to find somewhere where she could earn some bits*

Me: huh? *gasp!*

Me: *from somewhere near you*

Not Me: who was that? *looks around*

Me: *pink pony gallops off into town*

Not Me: hello there! *waves to the pink earth pony with pink mane that was approaching at fast pace*

Me: *pink pony skids to a halt*

Me: *turns around*

Not Me: well that was weird *says to herself*

Not Me: *slowly continues walking forward*

Me: hello! *pink pony shouts about 30 yards away*

Not Me: *turns around and sees that same pink pony* hello! *shouts*

Me: My names pinkie pie!

Not Me: good to meet you! *walks towards the pink pony*

Me: *now about 25 yards away*

Not Me: *continues walking towards the earth mare*

Me: *2 yards* WHATS YOUR NAME!

Not Me: my name is sorpano dusk but you can call me sopra and please tone down a little bit. *smiles*

Me: *pinkie sits down* oh sorry. you can call me pinkie! *squee*

Not Me: nice to meet you pinkie.

Me: i've never seen you before

Not Me: i came into this town this morning, no wonder you didnt *smiles*

Not Me: mind showing me around the town since im new here?

Me: Sure!

Me: wait!

Me: no!

Me: i mean

Me: AAAHHHHHHH

Not Me: ?

Me: *runs to the barn*

Not Me: okay...

Not Me: *walks to the park and finds a bench with a good view and starts eating the apples that got from applejack*

Not Me: *enjoying the view*

Me: *white mare runs by*

Me: *yellow pegasus following her*

Not Me: im guessing those ponies are in a hurry for something *says to herself*

Me: *twilight runs after them*

Not Me: oh hi twilight!

Me: sorry sopra i haven't got time right now!

Not Me: okay

Me: *keeps running*

Not Me: i need to find some bits to pay for those apples applejack gave me *speaks to herself*

Me:

Me:

Me:

Me:

Me:

Not Me: (i still need to find more about that talented unicorn i was told about 5 months ago)

Not Me: (i just hope she could find out what was injected into me as a filly)

Not Me:


End file.
